


Heaven Help Me Keep My Faith

by Damsel_In_Distress, Toxic_Valentine



Series: I Will Follow You Into The Dark [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alive Paige, Allison Never Existed, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Scott, Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Banshee Lydia Martin, Character Death, Chimera Theo, Chimeras, Coyote Malia, Coyote Malia Tate, Daddy Kink, Derek is a Good Alpha, Emissary Alan Deaton, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Extreme Underage, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Feral Peter, Feral Peter Hale, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox Stiles, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter, Good Theo Raeken, Grooming, Hale-McCall Pack, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Hurt Peter, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kitsune Kira, Kitsune Kira Yukimura, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Major Character Injury, Mates, McCall Pack, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Stiles, One Sided Derek Hale/Kate Argent, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pack Politics, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Past Relationship(s), Past Underage, Peter Feels, Post Hale Fire, Post Nogustine, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Liam, Puppy Piles, Sassy Peter, Sassy Peter Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski Ships It, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Shy Peter, Slight Pedophilia, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles' Name Is Mieczyslaw, Stiles-centric, Stilinski Family Feels, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Everything, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Pack, Wolf Peter, Wolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damsel_In_Distress/pseuds/Damsel_In_Distress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Valentine/pseuds/Toxic_Valentine
Summary: Stiles tells the pack he wants to spend the summer alone, with his dad before his leaves for college but when the summer ends and the pack wants to have a goodbye bbq, Stiles is nowhere to be found. The pack comes to the conclusion that he left without saying goodbye to anyone. But of course the pack tracks down their Pack Mother and demands an explanation.





	1. Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readingrainbowz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingrainbowz/gifts), [Epitch24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epitch24/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're such a creeperwolf." 
> 
>  
> 
> "Well at least I stopped being a stalkerwolf." Peter replied and continued rubbing Stiles' back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts! And let me know if I missed any tags. <3

 

 

Stiles laid his head down on Peter's chest. "What's going to happen once I graduate?" he whispered while listening to Peter's heartbeat.

 

"Whatever you want to happen Stiles. If you're a bird then I'm a bird too, remember? Wherever you go, I'll follow. Thems the rules. Right?" Peter replied with a soft smile. Stiles chuckled and slightly shook his head. 

 

"You're such a creeperwolf." 

 

"Well at least I stopped being a stalkerwolf." Peter replied and continued rubbing Stiles' back. "Stiles, you know I love you with my entire being, right?" 

 

"And I love you too Peter. But that does-"

 

"And you know I support you, right?" Peter asked cutting Stiles off.

 

"Yes I understand babe. But that doesn't exactly stop the fact that after graduation I have to pick a school and move on from Beacon Hills and its crazy supernatural-ness." Stiles said as he sat up. Peter sat up with him with a huff and nodded. 

 

"Look Stiles, you're absolutely brilliant and have a choice from 3 wonderful schools, all out of state, free of charge. You have a full ride to basically any school of your choosing. And any school who won't offer you one, I already told you that I will finance you. Please just let me take care of you and worry about everything. All you have to worry your pretty little head over is how to survive until graduation and which school you want to go to. Deal?" Peter replied and Stiles nodded his head slowly. 

 

xXx   3 Hours Later   xXx

 

Stiles walked though the front door and saw Melissa and his father asleep on the sofa. He smiled and walked over to gently lay a blanket on top of them and kissed both of their heads. Then he walked quietly upstairs to his bedroom. He stopped by Scott's door and knocked. Isaac answered the door. "Hey Zac, is Scott asleep?" Stiles said softly and Isaac shook his head then let Stiles into the room.

 

Scott came out of the bathroom without a shirt on. "Hey bro, you alright?"

 

Stiles shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed. Scott and Isaac shared a look and sat down with Stiles in between them. Isaac wrapped his arms around Stiles and Scott placed his hand on Stiles' knee. "Tell us what happened bro." Isaac said reassuringly.

 

Stiles took a deep breath and looked at Scott then Isaac. "I think.. I'm.." he let out a deep breath. "I'mInLoveWithDerek'sUncleAndWe'veBeenDatingForAlmostSixYears." Stiles said quickly in one gust of air. 

 

Isaac's eyes bulged out of his head and Scott kept opening and closing his mouth, looking like a fish out of water. "I.. I'm sorry. It sounded like you said you were dating Derek Hale's _**older** uncle_." Scott said in a accusing yet non judgmental tone. 

 

Stiles looked at Scott sheepishly and said in a small voice, "Yeah.. I am. I asked him to keep it a secret considering the age difference but I don't count him being in a coma, so technically he's about Derek's age. Which isn't so bad.. Is it? I'm in love with him Scott. I haven't been this happy since.."

 

Scott and Isaac understood exactly what Stiles meant to say. _Since his mom_ , was what was left hanging in the air between them. And who the hell were they to take away any kind of happiness from their pack mom. 

 

"But the thing is... I don't think he's even _that_ serious about me and our ' _ **relationship'**_. If you can even call it that. It's more like a continuous string of late night booty calls." Stiles said struggling to hold back his tears. 

 

xXx   Eight Months Later   xXx

 

"Oh my God! Can you guys believe it?!" Kira yelled excitedly. Malia smiled at her girlfriend. 

 

"Yes, we _know_. We **_finally_** graduated!" Aiden replied laughing, then putting his arm around Lydia.

 

Liam looked at his friends and went to go sit next to his pack mom, he leaned down into Stiles, rubbing his scent all over him. Liam placed his head in Stiles' lap. His eyes flashed yellow as Stiles started running his fingers through Liam's hair. "What's gonna happen with me Mom? Who's going to look out for me and what's left of the pack, once you guys all leave for college?" Liam whispered in a worried tone.

 

Stiles looked down at Liam and smiled gently. "Well pup, here's what's going to happen.. Me and your Alpha are going to go to our separate schools within driving distance of each other. Then the rest of the pack will be scattered around the States but we'll all be home for the holidays and the weekends. We're just one phone call away. Some of the pack is going to be only an hour away and you can take turns staying with one of us. Alright? We'll never leave you to defend for yourself pup." Stiles reassured Liam. Liam nodded his head and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off.

 

Hayden stood by the back of the yard of the Stilinski residence with Mason and Corey. The trio discussed what was to become of the pack. Hayden kept her eyes on Liam and Stiles. The Sheriff and Melissa walked over to them. "You guys alright?" Melissa asked while the Sheriff looked concerned. 

 

"Yeah we're okay Mama Stilinski. Good to see you out of your Sheriff's uniform, Papa Stilinski." Mason said with a dimpled smile. The Sheriff laughed at their grandparent nicknames. The couple walked to the center of the yard and called for everyone's attention.

 

"Hey guys." Melissa hollered at everyone with her arm around the Sheriff's waist and his around her shoulders. The Sheriff smiled and waved at everyone. "We want you guys to come to the BBQ at the end of the summer to properly send off the pack, alright?" Melissa said with a bright smile while everyone else cheered and nodded.

 

Erica sat in Boyd's lap by the fire pit; the two whispering amongst themselves, even keeping it from all the werewolf ears. Scott and Isaac walked hand-in-hand to sit in the hammock on the opposite side of the fire.

 

Derek and Paige were looped together, leaning against the tree house. Derek looked at Paige with such adoration. Boyd and Erica stood up abruptly, which caught everyone's attention. Their heartbeats were rapid and it started worrying everyone.

 

Peter finally took his eyes off of Stiles for the first time that day and walked carefully toward the couple, ready to take out any threat to his mate's betas.

 

"Boyd and I have an announcement everyone.." Erica said unsure of her own voice. "We uh.. We're.. Uhm.." Erica stuttered.

 

"What my _fiance_ is trying to say, is that uh.. Wow this is a lot harder than I thought.. Whew! Uhm.. Well.. Uhh.." Boyd took a deep shuddering breath and smiled to everyone in the yard. "We are... Uh.. We're pregnant!" Boyd announced proudly as Erica cried happy tears. Everyone cheered and crowded around them giving their congrats with hugs and handshakes. They all had tears in their eyes.

 

The only one missing from the puppy pile was Stiles, their pack mother. 

 

xXx   Later On That Night   xXx

 

"It's just _not_ **_fair_**. I'm happy for them, in fact I'm ecstatic, but how can I be happy for the pack when their own pack mother can't even _keep it together_. I don't know where my boyfriend and I even stand at this moment in time and then there's the whole leaving the pack and my dad. _Oh God_ , _**my dad**_.. And then what school do I even go to because the option moved from _three_ schools to _twelve_ schools. I'm just.." Stiles took a deep breath and deflated against the wall.

 

He looked down at his shaking hands and let out a few shuddering breaths. He silently started counting his fingers. He could feel a panic attack coming. "I'm just falling apart at the seams and I don't know how to be happy for everyone when I can barely be happy for myself. I just feel like a complete dick for feeling this way." Stiles whispered and looked up at Paige, Derek's mate.

 

Paige got up from the bed and came to sit next to Stiles on the floor. She placed her hand on both of his. "It's okay to feel this way Stiles. We know you're very happy for Boyd and Erica and that you support them 100% but then again we understand that you being pack mom _**is** a bit too much_ sometimes. And as for the whole Peter thing, I think you need to discuss that with him. He's actually in his room down the hall. Thank God Derek sound proofed all the bedrooms against wolf ears, right?" Paige said with a nervous chuckle. 

 

Stiles let out a sarcastic chuckle and fell into Paige's lap, crying silently. Derek chose that exact moment to walk into the room. " _Well well well_... Everybody has been looking for you for _hours_ Stiles and yet, here you are _seducing_ _my_ _mate_." Derek said jokingly with a laugh. Stiles stood up on wobbly legs and wiped away his tears. Paige stood and greeted Derek with a kiss on his cheek.

 

"I think I'm going to go to the preserve to clear my head. Please tell the packs _not_ to follow me..." Stiles whispered and walked out of the room, looking as fragile as ever. Little did Stiles know that Derek and Paige, _along with **everybody** else_ , already know that Stiles was Peter's mate and _that_ was why Peter had been acting so strange in the last 10 months. But nobody could really blame him since his _last_ mate burned in the fire all those years ago.

 

xXx   One Hour Later   xXx

 

Stiles sat in his jeep, with all of his belongings in the back, at the state line and sighed. He looked down at his phone, sent the texts to the pack and his dad and not bothering to wait for the replies he knew was going to come, he turned his phone off and place it in his glove box and drove off into the sunset.

 

 **"Hey guys, I just wanna say that I love you all and I support everything that you guys are doing. I've never been so proud to be your pack mom in my entire life. We finally made it through all this fucked up shit and now we finally get the chance to have a real life. I know we all made plans for our last summer together, but I just really want some alone time with my Dad before I leave him for the next 4 to 8 years lol No hard feelings okay? See you all at the BBQ pups and be good!** **By the way Peter, I'm sorry for making such a big deal of things. I guess I'll see you around Peter, please take care of yourself and don't worry about not returning any of my calls or texts before; I got the message. Loud and clear. I've always had a flare for the dramatics anyways. But uhm anyways, I love you pups so much, thanks for making high school memorable and enjoy your last summer as kids! Fuck yeah! WE MADE IT BITCHES!!!!!!!!! <3"**

 

Little did the pack know that that would be the last time they will ever see or hear from their pack mother ever again. 

 

**"Hey dad. I'm heading out to check out my apartment near campus. Be back in a week or so! Love ya! And don't forget to eat healthy! <3" **

 

The Sheriff read the text and put his phone away not even realizing that nobody, including him, knew which school Stiles _actually_ chose.. "Okay, tell me again why Stiles being your mate makes it okay for you, a grown man, to have been sleeping with my son, who was underage, okay. Because well Peter, I'm just not seeing why I shouldn't shoot you." 

 

Peter sucked in what could be his very last breath. He knew Stiles was the one to text the Sheriff but he also knew that the Sheriff wanted to deal with him first. Besides, he would just see Stiles later on so they could discuss things between them. But little did they know that that text would be the last they'll ever hear from Stiles ever again. 

 

 

xXx   Six Months Later   xXx

 

The doorbell goes off.

 

 _"Finally the pizza is here!"_ Stiles thought to himself as he got up from the couch and walked towards the front door.

 

Stiles opened his front door. "Look, you took more than 30 minutes to get here. So that means my pizza is free.." Stiles said in a frustrated voice as he dug through his wallet looking for money. He looked up and stopped talking, coming face to face with his ex boyfriend, Peter Hale. Stiles stood frozen in place. 

 

"P-Peter.." Stiles whispered brokenly. "How.. Uh.. How'd you find me?"

 

Peter chuckled and smiled his famous Hale grin. "You didn't really think that you could _actually_ skip town without so much as a goodbye to your _brother_ and _all your pups_ did you?" Peter chuckled and shook his head. "Stiles... You gotta know," Peter took a step towards Stiles. "I'll _always_ be able to find your scent. You're my mate." Stiles and Peter both had tears in their eyes when Stiles tackled him in a bear hug and Peter peppered his face with dozens of kisses. Stiles rubbed his face against Peter's face and neck and shoulders. "Oh how I've missed you my darling, darling boy." Peter whispered into Stiles' hair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be shy. No really, tell me what you thought..


	2. Everything Comes Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "M-mom?" Liam whispered.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah pup?" Stiles replied with a sad smile. He clutched the phone tighter.
> 
>  
> 
> "Do you hate us now? Is that why you left? Were we not good pups for you? Did we-" Liam got chocked up and Hayden went to go comfort him quickly. "Did we not make you proud mom?" Liam continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I listened to "The Town" covered by Kurt Hugo Schneider on repeat for hours before writing this. I apologize in advance for all the fluff. <3
> 
> All of the bold statements are texts. All of Peter's texts will be bold but off to the left. The rest of the pack's texts will be bold but centered. Melissa and the Sheriff's texts will be bold but off to the right.
> 
> Scott's text will be in bold and in italics but centered.

 

 

_Just so everyone is all caught up, this chapter and possibly a few more chapters, is going to take place in the time that Stiles left to the time that Peter ( and gang) finds him. So in that 3 month span from chapter one. And the last scene after it says "End Flashback" that is actually the present and that's where Peter and gang start their adventure to find Stiles. That scene is a continuation of the phone call between Stiles and Pack, which is the present. Hopefully that clears up all confusion! -Toxic Valentine xx_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peter texted Stiles for what felt like the _hundredth_ time _this week alone_. **"Yesterday, I thought I saw you at the supermarket. My heart stopped beating for a moment. But I knew it couldn't be you. You smell more of cinnamon and caramelized apples. You smell like coming home."**

**"I catch myself still waking up to kiss you but nobody's there."**

**"I wish I was with you, wherever you are, my darling sweet boy."**

**"Home doesn't quite smell the same without you."**

**"I want to tell you everything, the words I never got to say, the first time around."**

**"I remember everything, wish I was there with you now."**

**"I'd drive miles and miles, just to get a glimpse of you. Everything comes back to you Stiles. You must know how I feel about you."**

**"If the whole world was watching, I'd still dance with you."**

**"You are my clarity. Come home to me."**

**"Tell me where you are love, I'll be there in a heartbeat."**

**"I just want you to let me love you. I'm so sorry."**

**"Stiles, love, please. Let us know you're okay."**

**"Stiles, baby, the pups are worried about you. I'm worried about you."**

 

**"Stiles.. I don't know what we did wrong but please just tell us you're okay. We love you so much."**

 

**"Son, please just let me know you're doing okay. Let me know you aren't in any trouble."**

**"I'm worried. I promise we won't bother you but just let somebody know you're doing alright."**

 

_**"Stiles, we get it now. We do. You want your space from us. But please, please, just call your father. He's drinking again."** _

_**"Stiles, you're all he has left. He blames himself for your mother and now you. Please don't do this to him Stiles."** _

 

And the texts just went on and on. Stiles wanted to reply to every single one of them but he just couldn't find himself doing so. It wasn't until a certain text from Scott that he snapped out of it and decided to give home a call. He drove to the furthest pay phone, about 100 miles away from where he was staying.

 

xXx   45 Minutes Later   xXx

 

Stiles read the texts over and over for what seemed like hours on end. The only time he would turn on the old cell phone was late at night, and only for a half an hour. He wasn't ready to be found yet. He missed his pups so much, it killed him every day to not know how they were but he needed this alone time. He needed to know a life that didn't have him fearing for his safety at every turn. He needed to know a life outside of the supernatural; outside of his pack, outside of Beacon Hills.

 

He took a deep breath and pocketed the phone after turning it off. He took out this months' disposable phone and checked the time. He let out another shuddering breath and counted to ten then put a few quarters into the pay phone and dialed the number of the person who needed him the most.

 

"Stilinski." came the hoarse response of his dad. 

 

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath. "Dad.." Stiles whispered.

 

"Stiles? Is that-" Noah's voice got cut off with a choked sob. "Is that uh, is that you? Stiles?"

 

Silence.

 

"Stiles!" came the Sheriff's quick worried tone. The rest of the pack snapped their heads to watch the Sheriff. They tuned in to listen to his and Stiles' conversation.

 

"I-I'm here dad. Yeah it's me.." he took a deep breath and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine."

 

"Oh thank God son. I thought something happened to you. Are you okay? Where are you? I'm coming to get you." 

 

"No. No dad, don't. I'm okay. I just need some time." Stiles said in a stern voice. He could practically feel his dad rubbing his forehead from here. "Put me on uh speakerphone dad. I know the pack is there with you."

 

The sheriff chuckled and nodded. "Yeah they uh.. They actually sleep in your room, sometimes at Pet-" somebody said something to cut his dad off and Stiles furrowed his brow. 

 

"What was that dad? They sleep at Peter's? Why?" Stiles demanded.

 

"No uh.. No I didn't. Hold on." the Sheriff put him on speakerphone. "Stiles? You're on speakerphone now."

 

"H-Hey pups. I'm okay, so stop looking for me okay? And stop stressing Papa Stilinski out. I love you guys so much but I need this time for me okay?" he paused. "I can feel you guys nodding slowly and giving me your puppy dog eyes and stop pouting Isaac." that earned him a lot of teary chuckles and even a few sniffles. 

 

"M-mom?" Liam whispered.

 

"Yeah pup?" Stiles replied with a sad smile. He clutched the phone tighter.

 

"Do you hate us now? Is that why you left? Were we not good pups for you? Did we-" Liam got chocked up and Hayden went to go comfort him quickly. "Did we not make you proud mom?" Liam continued.

 

"No no no pup. That's not it at all. Mommy's so proud of all you pups. I am. I just need some time to experience a life outside of the pack okay? But don't you worry, mommy's coming home soon." Stiles reassured him with tears in his eyes. Even though the entire pack knew that Stiles didn't know how soon "soon" actually would be. It was getting harder and harder to fight the tears away. His throat was aching, straining to not let out choked sobs.

 

The whole pack was openly sobbing now. Some were crying quietly but their hearts were breaking all the same.

 

"Peter?" Stiles whispered. 

 

Peter straightened up and looked at the phone. Liam handed it over to him and Peter stood frozen, staring at the device. "Love?" came his heart broken reply.

 

"Come find me." Stiles dared Peter and hung the phone up quickly. He got in his jeep and drove off towards his apartment.

 

xXx   Flashback   xXx

 

Stiles and Peter were laying in bed absently rubbing patterns into each other's skin. Peter rolled onto his side and looked at Stiles' face, trying to play connect the dots mentally. Peter then took this moment to admire the way the sun was shining through the window and made Stiles' eye color go from rich whiskey to golden amber. Peter would never get sick of the feeling Stiles gave him. He would never tire of Stiles' company.

 

"I remember everything Peter." Stiles closed his eyes and whispered. 

 

"You mean from the beginning and to how far we've come now?" Peter asked in a soft voice. "It has been almost 6 years love.."

 

"Yeah.. You know, you still make me nervous when you walk into the room?" Stiles asked and looked at Peter. He blushed and the tips of his ears turned pink. Stiles laughed and caressed Peter's cheek. Peter leaned into Stiles' touch and closed his eyes, sighing happily.

 

"The butterflies in my stomach, come alive when I'm with you." Peter whispered and now it was Stiles' turn to blush. 

 

"Isn't it funny how things never really change in this old town?" Stiles asked Peter with a thoughtful look. "I don't really know why you're with me. I'm such a klutzy spaz. I dance like a complete idiot and talk a mile a minute as if my life depended on it." Stiles took a moment to breathe and then continued, "And here you are looking like a fucking adonis with your stupidly good looking v necks and beautiful blue eyes."

 

Peter opened his eyes and looked at Stiles with a serious look. Peter chuckled and shook his head. "You're absolutely divine, my darling boy. You don't even know your own worth. Even if the whole world was watching, I'd still dance with you. It's you Stiles, it will always be you. You are worth so much more to me than you know." Stiles' face turned scarlet red for a moment and he looked down. Peter brought his finger and tipped Stiles' chin up so they were eye level.

 

"Stiles, where do you see us in ten years?" Peter asked. "Because I remember chasing you all around town. I remember wanting to drive highways and byways to be there with you, wherever you were. I remember knowing that I had to be close to you, and still do even now. Everything comes back to you. Stiles, you-you're..." Peter bit his lip and took a deep shuddering breath. 

 

"What is it Peter? What're you trying to tell me? You know, whatever it is, I'll love you through and through." Stiles said reassuring Peter.

 

Peter looked at Stiles and got all choked up. His mate was so accepting and here he was so scared of tainting Stiles' pureness. He thought maybe if he didn't tell Stiles that he was his mate, then the feeling would go away and Peter wouldn't feel like he was imprisoning Stiles for life, wouldn't feel like he was keeping Stiles from experiencing life. Peter shook his head and kept a small tight smile on his face. "Nothing love. I just.. I just really love you." Peter said in a slight choked off whisper. Peter's eyes were misty and Stiles had a few drying tears streaking his cheeks.

 

Stiles giggled and it sounded like music to Peter's ears. Stiles tackled Peter and they both tumbled off the bed, causing them both to laugh. For now, in this moment, everything stopped and Peter could bathe in the love and adoration in Stiles' eyes. Peter would allow himself to have this, to have Stiles to himself.

 

xXx   End Flashback   xXx

 

Stiles sat in his car with his hands shaking against the steering wheel. He looked out through his window and watched the rain fall against it. Meanwhile back in Beacon Hills, Peter was saying goodbye to everyone. 

 

"Okay Peter, the car is all packed up. You ready?" Scott asked Peter as he went to go stand next to Isaac. Peter looked at him and nodded.

 

Before they all got into the car, the Sheriff walked over to them and stood in front of Peter. Peter froze and waited for what the Sheriff had to say. "Look, I don't fully approve of your relationship with my son. Especially since it's been going on behind everyone's backs and for almost ten years."

 

"Well technically sir, it's only been 2 years courtship and 6 years together. So 8 years in total. And the wolves all knew, just waited til we confirmed or denied it."

 

"Besides the point Peter." the Sheriff said cutting Peter off. Peter nodded and said a silent "Right." 

 

"Just tell him the truth and bring him home to us. I can see how much you love and care for him so I'll put everything else in the past. But for the love of God if you don't come back married to my son or something I will ask Argent for some wolfs-bane bullets and seriously hurt you. I know you'd never purposely hurt Stiles but you move as slow as glaciers melt. I don't care if the marriage is in werewolf laws or whatever but please Peter, give Stiles the future you both deserve." the Sheriff begged Peter while placing his hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter nodded and took one last look at the pack before getting into the car.

 

"Go get your boy and bring him home, sappywolf." Paige called out with a bright smile while everyone cat whistled and cheered while waving goodbye. Peter, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, and Aiden all had a long drive ahead of them. They were going to visit all of the schools Stiles had been accepted to, to find him. Stiles was bound to be near one of those campuses. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I listened to "The Town" covered by Kurt Hugo Schneider on repeat for hours before writing this. I apologize in advance for all the fluff. <3
> 
> All of the bold statements are texts. All of Peter's texts will be bold but off to the left. The rest of the pack's texts will be bold but centered. Melissa and the Sheriff's texts will be bold but off to the right.
> 
> Scott's text will be in bold and in italics but centered.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovelies, 

 

First off, I just want to thank each and every one of you. You guys have all been amazing. I also want to take this time to kindly ask you guys to check out my Sterek fic, Pull Me Down Hard And Drown Me In Love.

 

Secondly, I would like to clarify some things.. As you all know, my mother's cancer is back and she is in the hospital. It's a very high chance that she is on her death bed.

  
  
In addition to that, I am in a really difficult situation because I am technically on the run from my ex boyfriend. He is mentally unstable and turned very abusive. 

  
  
While all of this was going on, I had to drop out of school so that I could pick up more hours at work to even barely make the bare minimum of my mother's monthly hospital expenses. Then in turn, my (then) boyfriend thought I was cheating on him and started hitting me and not letting me go to work some days so I eventually lost my job too.

  
  
So after that happened, I had gone to court to try and get a restraining order and well it still hasn't happened. Then my mother found out that her cancer was back and that's when I had to start selling my clothes and all of my belongings, like my car and school books and jewelry. Now she's in the hospital and I am completely lost and in dire need of some help. I have nobody but my mother and you guys.. I am so sorry to even ask such a thing from you guys but I really need your help. Every little bit helps and is extremely appreciated. Even just your love and support means the entire world to me.

  
  
The money that I am trying to raise will be going to my mother's medical bills and her treatments. It will also be going to this guy who is willing to rent me a room down the street from my mom's hospital for $975.00 per month with heat & hot water & electricity included but I have to give him $2,150.00 up front for the first month, last month, and security. And all I have in my pocket at the moment is $250.25. I'm really really really sorry my lovelies..

  
  
But right now I am staying with my mother at the hospital some nights and different motel rooms and surviving on vending machines and dollar menu. All of my money is going to my mom. She is all I have left. The sooner the better, I'm so so sorry to be asking this from any of you but I am desperate. I cannot thank you guys enough. I can't not even begin to express my gratitude to you guys for even giving me your love and support...

 

The gofundme link... <https://www.gofundme.com/helpmymothershospitalbills>

 

 

Much love, as always..

 

-Toxic Valentine xx

 


	4. It Ain't No Life To Live Like You're On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden stood up and scanned their surroundings. He was about to turn back to them when he smelt it. Cinnamon and Adderall. Isaac felt Aiden's discomfort and stood up too. He followed Aiden's line of gaze and bolted.
> 
>  
> 
> "Isaac!" Scott yelled after him. Isaac kept running towards the scent that smelt like home. "ISAAAACCC!!!!" Scott roared in his alpha voice, thank God nobody else was around. Isaac froze and turned to look at Scott. "Scott.. It's... It's Stiles. I have to- I have to go.." 
> 
>  
> 
> Scott nodded and looked away, trying to hide his tears. "Find out where the scent ends Zac." Scott whispered, desperate to get his brother back.

 

 

xXx   Flashback   xXx

 

Stiles woke up and rolled on to his side. He sat up and propped his arm up to hold his head on his hand. He looked at Peter's sleeping face and fell in love all over again. He turned slightly and reached to get the polaroid camera off the bed side table. Stiles slowly eased on top of Peter, straddling his hips, and snapped a picture of Peter's sleeping smiling face. Deaton had taught Stiles to charm his cell phone and any camera to take pictures of the pack without their eyes flashing. But this is what he wanted, just a peaceful picture of Peter sleeping.

 

Peter moved a little and put his hands on Stiles' hips. "You are very loud this morning little one." Peter whispered and cracked an eye open to attempt to scold Stiles. In turn, Stiles giggled and leaned down to kiss Peter's nose. 

 

"Oh you think this is funny?" Peter asked Stiles in a challenging tone.

 

"No.." Stiles squeaked as Peter's hands slowly raked their way up to his ribs. Stiles backed away from Peter a little and stuck his tongue out between his teeth. Peter smirked and started tickling Stiles. 

 

Stiles squealed with such delight and tried rolling away from Peter. Peter fell on top of Stiles, continuing to tickle him. "Say you're sorry Stiles and I'll stop." Peter chuckled and continued the torture. 

 

"I'm so-sorry.. I'm sorry babe!" Stiles gasped out while still laughing. His face turning as red as Peter's alpha eyes. Peter however did not stop tickling Stiles.

 

"Now tell me you love me." Peter leaned in close to whisper into Stiles' ear as he continued tickling Stiles.

 

"That's not fair Peter. You lied.." Stiles said with a pout and tried pushing Peter away. He gave in and fell on top of Stiles. Stiles laughed and wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and shoulders. "You big sappywolf, do just about anything when I pout. Don't you?" Stiles asked Peter.

 

Peter lifted his head and looked at Stiles with narrow eyes. "You pouted on purpose didn't you?" Stiles giggled and shrugged. Peter shook his head and smiled a soft smile. A smile reserved for Stiles and Stiles alone. "I love you Stiles." Peter said in a sincere voice.

 

"I love you too Peter." Stiles said and ran his fingers through Peter's hair. Peter closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. Stiles slowly moved his hand to caress Peter's cheek. Peter leaned into Stiles' touch more and turned slightly to place a kiss onto Stiles' pulse point. "Why have things felt different with us?"

 

"What do you mean babe?" Peter asked with a worried look. 

 

"I mean things feel stronger. As if we're mated." Stiles said with a dazed expression. 

 

"Really. You don't say." Peter replied with a dry voice. His throat got tight, he knew that he should probably take this moment to tell Stiles the truth but he couldn't find his voice. The look Stiles was making said it all, he looked lost. And Peter didn't want to make his precious boy feel trapped. 

 

"Is it true?" Stiles asked, taking Peter out of his trance.

 

"I'm sorry what." Peter replied stunned.

 

"That wolves mate for life? That the only way to break the connection is if your mate dies?" Stiles asked with a curious expression and Peter nodded slowly. "You know that I would never want to make you feel like I'm trying to replace her. Right Peter?"

 

Peter's eyes snapped to meet Stiles'. "What?" he demanded and Stiles opened his mouth then closed and opened it again. He could hear Stiles heart racing. He could practically taste Stiles' anxiety. "Stiles... Who could you possibly mean, there was no woma-..." Peter took a deep breath. "You realize I will always love you right? I've been in love with you for almost 10 years Stiles. You are my sole reason for existing. Any one before you, they're insignificant, alright?" Peter reassured Stiles and Stiles nodded slowly. 

 

Peter knew that he should've corrected Stiles about the woman part, since it was Chris Argent who he thought was his mate, but he just couldn't find the words.

 

_[Author's Note: since it was one sided Kate & Derek, Gerard tried getting Peter to fall for Chris so one of the agents could burn down the house. Let's just say, Chris won.. All Argents are bad and Allison was never born because Chris never married Victoria.]_

"I understand." Stiles said and kissed Peter. Stiles slowly ran his tongue along Peter's bottom lip and sucked it into his own mouth, he gently bit it which in turn caused Peter to growl. Peter could feel the red bleeding through his irises and his claws tearing into their brand new sheets. "Stiles..." Peter growled. "Don't tempt me little red, it's far too early for you to be teasing me little one."

 

Stiles smirked and kissed his lips one more time. "You're right. I'm sorry daddy." Stiles said in a teasing tone then got out off bed and threw one of Peter's shirts on, which barely went past his thighs. Stiles walked into Peter's bathroom and started the shower when he heard, "You fucking tease!" Stiles laughed until his ribs started hurting. 

 

Stiles got into the shower and waited a moment for Peter. Peter came in and stood behind Stiles. He placed a kiss on Stiles' shoulder, then the back of his neck, his other shoulder and turned him around to kiss his nose and then his lips. Stiles' eyes fluttered closed and Peter placed a kiss on Stiles' forehead. "Do you feel that?" Peter whispered against his lips. Stiles shook his head no. "No? You don't feel all the love and adoration I'm pouring into my kisses?" Stiles opened his eyes and look up into Peter's gaze. 

 

"No I don't." Stiles said. "Because I'm too busy loving you to notice you're intoxicating kisses." Peter blushed and kissed Stiles. 

 

"So you really think my kisses are intoxicating?" Peter asked after a moment.

 

"Shut up and shower. If we use all the hot water again, Derek's gonna kill us." Stiles said as he swatted Peter's chest. Peter laughed and started washing Stiles' hair with a quiet "Yes dear."

 

xXx   End Flashback   xXx

 

Scott stared at the picture of him and Stiles for what felt like hours. "Babe, you have to eat something." Scott looked up at Isaac. 

 

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'm just worried. It's been a month and we already went through 4 schools and still no trace of Stiles." Scott said.

 

"I know babe but we'll find him. Besides, we already ruled out that he's not in other countries. He's definitely in the U.S. otherwise Peter wouldn't be so calm right now. So just try and relax a bit alright?" Isaac said reassuringly. 

 

"Alright. So we only have 8 schools left to check for him. Anyone catch a scent yet?" Aiden asked and they shook their heads. "Lydia is calling these two schools abroad that Stiles looked up on his computer so that should check off two more schools. That'll leave us with 6 schools, so it's progress. Try to stay positive." Aiden placed a hand on Scott's shoulder and shook it slightly.

 

"You're right. We gotta stay positive for Peter." Scott said in a determined tone.

 

"What about me?" Peter asked as he came out of the restaurant, holding the two trays of food for everyone. Lydia walked back to the table and looked at Aiden with a slight shake of her head. Aiden nodded and looked disappointed, Scott and Isaac let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

 

They all started to eat and Peter looked around then froze mid bite. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at Peter, on red alert. 

 

"Peter? Peter what's wrong?" Lydia demanded.

 

"St-Stiles." he choked out.

 

"What about Stiles, Peter?" Scott asked in a slight scream.

 

Aiden stood up and scanned their surroundings. He was about to turn back to them when he smelt it. Cinnamon and Adderall. Isaac felt Aiden's discomfort and stood up too. He followed Aiden's line of gaze and bolted.

 

"Isaac!" Scott yelled after him. Isaac kept running towards the scent that smelt like home. "ISAAAACCC!!!!" Scott roared in his alpha voice, thank God nobody else was around. Isaac froze and turned to look at Scott. "Scott.. It's... It's Stiles. I have to- I have to go.." 

 

Scott nodded and looked away, trying to hide his tears. "Find out where the scent ends Zac." Scott whispered, desperate to get his brother back.

 

Lydia, Aiden, and Scott looked at Peter. Peter was still frozen in place, his eyes blazing red. Food forgotten. "Peter, it'll be okay. We'll find him." Lydia whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Lydia squeezed him tighter when she felt him starting to tremble. He hid his face in her hair as the tears started streaming down his face.

 

Scott was trying to wipe his tears but his hands kept shaking too much so Aiden walked over and sat down next to him. Aiden held Scott's hand and wiped Scott's tears away, they connected eyes and all else was forgotten. They sat in silence as they waited for Isaac to come back. 

 

xXx   Meanwhile With Isaac   xXx

 

Isaac ran as fast as he could, trying to keep on the trail. The scent got stronger and stronger as he ran faster. Suddenly he was in a clearing, overlooking the city. Isaac's breath caught in his throat as his gaze stopped upon a person in the middle of it all. "M-mom?" Isaac whispered brokenly and the person froze.

 

 

 


	5. If We Could Only Turn Back Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "M-Mom?" Isaac whispered brokenly.
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles froze.
> 
>  
> 
> Isaac took a step closer and Stiles shouted, "Not. Another. Step. Isaac."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> I've decided that I'm going to update Heaven Help Me Keep My Faith and Settle Down With Me on the same day. I will update weekly, unless I have enough time and energy to update daily. But the weekly update will be every Wednesday. So if there isn't a new chapter up by 7 pm (Eastern Time) daily, expect it the following Wednesday. Sorry loves and as always please comment, subscribe and leave kudos! -xx <3

 

 

xXx   Back At The Diner With Peter, Lydia, Aiden, And Scott   xXx

 

"I wonder what's taking him so long..." Scott said anxiously. 

 

"Maybe we should just go back to the hotel?" Aiden suggested.

 

Lydia nodded and they all looked at Peter. "Yeah Peter, I mean he can just sniff out our trail right?"

 

Peter took one last look around and nodded. "Yeah. Let's pack up pups."

 

xXx   Back At The Clearing With Isaac   xXx

 

"M-Mom?" Isaac whispered brokenly.

 

Stiles froze.

 

Isaac took a step closer and Stiles shouted, "Not. Another. Step. Isaac."

 

Isaac whimpered and winced a little. Stiles slowly turned around and stared at Isaac for a moment. "Hi pup." he whispered soothingly. 

 

Stiles could _feel_ Isaac's wolf pawing at the surface. Stiles nodded and Isaac ran to Stiles, wrapping him up in his arms, burying his face in Stiles' hair. They were in tears when Stiles whispered, "Oh how I've _missed_ you pup. How'd you find me? Actually, let's go talk in the car. It isn't wise to be in the clearing at this time of night."

 

"Your dad hasn't been able to get a trace on your jeep, you know." Isaac paused and furrowed his brown then looked at Stiles in a accusing way, "You disguised it, didn't you?" Isaac asked, slowly piecing everything together. Stiles looked at him and nodded sadly. 

 

"I had to make sure nothing was recognizable or traceable." Stiles replied quietly and continued walking on the path, leading further into the woods.

 

xXx   45 Minutes Later, In The Car   xXx

 

"What _were_ you doing out there anyways?" Isaac asked. What he really wanted to say was, _"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"_

 

"There is a rare form of wolvesbane that grows in this area and I've been trying to track it down since Junior Year." Stiles said but what he really meant to say was, _"I had to do this for me."_

 

"And what exactly are you going to do with it?" Isaac asked. "Make alcohol we can actually drink?" he joked.

 

"Well there's that but it actually helps you guys heal faster. Say if Scott, an alpha, gets nicked by another alpha? Instead of waiting a few days for it to go away, this type of wolvesbane will make it go away within hours. There's many resources Zac. Plus it only grows every few hundred years. Like I said, it's quite rare. Not even Deaton has this in his possession. When you caught me in the clearing, I had just captured the last of the plant. I've spent about a month tracking it all over." Stiles said.

 

"So now that you have all of it will you be coming home now? Or at least checking in more?" Isaac asked in a hopeful tone, his mood picking up a bit.

 

"No pup, sadly I still need a little more time to myself to prepare a few other things." Stiles said and turned to ruffles Isaac's hair a bit. He then let his hand fall to Isaac's cheek so he could caress it.

 

Isaac closed his eyes and leaned into Stiles' touch more, desperately seeking his pack mother's scent. "You're going to make me forget this aren't you?" he whispered sadly. 

 

"Yeah pup. I have to. I'm sorry. I'm going to make some stronger scent blockers for myself too." Stiles sighed. "I need to block this from your mind but I will not make you forget it. I will make it so you remember at the exact moment I need you to. And then I am going to mask my scent from you, place a false memory for Peter and Scott to see and send you right back to them with a message. Hopefully my wolf will understand it. Something bad is going to happen to Beacon Hills and I need you to be the one to protect my dad. Can you do that for me Isaac?" Stiles asked in a motherly tone.

 

"Yes mom. I can be a good pup. Tel me what I need to do." Isaac replied, suddenly eager to please his pack mom.

 

"I don't know how but something has happened to me. Since we graduated, I have been able to transform into a fox." Stiles said slowly as he and Isaac connected eyes. Isaac nodded slowly and motioned for Stiles to continue. "I think it has something to do with the bite that Peter gave me the last time we were _together_ on the full moon, so to speak. But that was months ago.. Anyways, then I left and sort of numbed all of the pack bonds and now my senses are heightened and _even more_ out of whack. And all of a sudden I wake up one morning in the preserve and I'm a fox. So that makes me, Malia, Derek, and Peter the only ones who can fully shift. As far as I know." Stiles paused and looked down at his hands then back at Isaac. "I don't feel safe around the pack Zac, that's why I can't go back. All my research and even Deaton's doesn't have any answers for this. Now do you understand why I can't go back pup? At least not until I am _fully_ in control?"

 

xXx   Three Hours Later   xXx

 

Scott was pacing back and forth frantically, looking out the window every few minutes. Aiden was sitting on the bed, his back to the wall, with Lydia asleep in his arms. Peter was sitting on the floor, staring hopelessly at the wall, he kept rubbing something in his hand. When Scott looked closer he could see it glistening in his hands, it was Peter's anchor in physical form. Scott knew that Stiles had been Peter's anchor but there was a Hale talisman that that meaning to both Peter and Derek. He was going to say something about it when Isaac came stumbling into the room.

 

They all shot up and demanded to know where he had been and if the trail had led to Stiles.

 

Isaac stood in the middle of the room and looked directly at Peter before saying in Stiles' voice, "Only the wolf can follow the fox to a place where he thought sleep never existed." 

 

They all stood frozen in place, confused at Isaac's/Stiles' riddle. Peter's knees began to buckle as he fell to the ground, catching Isaac in the process.

 

xXx   The Next Morning   xXx

 

"I'm sorry Peter but Isaac said that it wasn't Stiles. He said that it was an old scent trail of his. His heart didn't skip Peter, Isaac really didn't find anything. I'm sorry." Scott said as he sat across the table from Peter.

 

Peter growled lowly and looked Scott in the eye, red bleeding through his irises. "Then why was he gone for hours Scott? There has to be something he's hiding. I need my mate, you know Stiles is my anchor. We need to see into Isaac's mind." 

 

"Are you sure that would be a good idea?" Aiden asked from the doorway.

 

"I didn't sense anything from him either Peter, I think Scott's right." Lydia said as she sat next to Scott, placing a cup of coffee in front of the two alphas. 

 

Isaac walked into the room and kneeled on the floor next to Peter's feet. "Alpha, I'm sorry to have failed you but please believe me when I tell you that I did not find anything. Feel free to check my mind. Something tells me that you'll want to." 

 

Peter and Scott looked at Isaac shocked. "As happy as I am that you're aware of pack politics, you and I both know that Scott is your alpha mate. You do not need to address me as your alpha but that thank you. I am however going to do just that once I get your alpha's approval. So Scott, what will it be?"

 

Scott looked between Peter and Isaac for a moment and nodded. "Fine. But I don't like it. You know how risky it could get Peter."

 

"I'm aware of the stakes Scott. Aiden come help Scott hold him down. Lydia go and grab some towels and ice." Peter said as everyone got into place. 

 

Isaac sat in the chair as Peter stood behind him with his claws out, behind Isaac's neck. Peter looked at Scott who then looked at Isaac and back at Peter before nodding. Peter stuck his claws into Isaac's neck.

 

xXx   While In Isaac's Thoughts   xXx

 

Isaac ran to the the clearing where Stiles' scent ended. There was a shadowy figure at the end of it, about to run off into the woods when Isaac whispered, "M-Mom?"

 

The shadowy figure, who happened to be a fox, was on all fours. It turned slowly towards Isaac and snarled with red eyes. Isaac whimpered and kneeled down, baring his neck for the fox, submitting completely.

 

Peter, who wasn't really there, stilled when the fox snarled. _"Stiles? It can't be.. He's human. He's the pack mom, the pack emissary."_ Peter thought to himself.

 

He stepped closer as the fox walked over to Isaac, scenting him. The fox then nipped Isaac's throat softly and yipped happily. Isaac shifted and started chasing the fox around, the sight made Peter's wolf whine and scream _**"MATE, MATE, MATE"**_. 

 

As Peter walked closer to the fox, the memory shifted into something else. 

 

"You know, whatever it is you can tell me Stiles." Isaac said.

 

"I just.. Something bad is going to happen to Beacon Hills. It's just the weird feeling in the back of my head. I don't know what it is Zac but you can't tell anyone alright?" Stiles said and Isaac nodded. "My dad will be a target, you have to make sure Peter takes care of my dad. Alright Isaac?"

 

"But why won't you be there?" Isaac asked, clearly confused.

 

"In every single one of my dreams, I'm not there. I don't know why but something tells me that when this happens, I absolutely cannot be anywhere near my father." Stiles said.

 

xXx   Out Of Isaac's Head   xXx

 

Peter was violently thrown out of Isaac's head. When he and Isaac came to, they were both shaking and mumbling Stiles' name.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> I've decided that I'm going to update Heaven Help Me Keep My Faith and Settle Down With Me on the same day. I will update weekly, unless I have enough time and energy to update daily. But the weekly update will be every Wednesday. So if there isn't a new chapter up by 7 pm (Eastern Time) daily, expect it the following Wednesday. Sorry loves and as always please comment, subscribe and leave kudos! -xx <3


	6. If You're Gonna Let Me Down, Let Me Down Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guys, what happened when Peter was inside your mind?" Aiden asked slowly.
> 
>  
> 
> Isaac and Peter shared a haunted look and before they could say something Lydia screamed.

 

 

xXx   A Few Days Later   xXx

 

Isaac woke up groggily and turned to his side. "Peter." he said hoarsely. "Peter." he repeated louder. 

 

Isaac cleared his throat loudly and flashed his yellow eyes. "Peter."

 

Peter jolted awake and roared loudly, flashing his alpha eyes. He turned to Isaac in a startled fashion. Scott and Lydia walked into the room with a glass of water for each of them. Aiden walked in after them, holding two bags of food.

 

"H-How long have we been out? Hours?" Peter asked, his voice still rough.

 

Aiden and Scott shared a look. "You've both been out for five days Peter." Lydia answered quietly.

 

"Five days?!" Peter exclaimed. He turned to the boys. "How you at least been useful in looking for Stiles in those five days?" 

 

Scott looked down and Aiden stepped forward hesitantly. "We uh.. We eliminated two more schools. So now all we have left is four."

 

"Four." Isaac repeated.

 

"Yes, four. Out of the original twelve? That's a lot of progress." Lydia said.

 

"No, it's not. We have to get back to Beacon Hills." Isaac said frantically. 

 

Peter looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you remember something, Isaac?"

 

"Yes, don't you?" he answered in an accusing tone. 

 

"Guys, what happened when Peter was inside your mind?" Aiden asked slowly.

 

Isaac and Peter shared a haunted look and before they could say something Lydia screamed.

 

All the wolves covered their ears and looked at her in a panic. "What happened? Who was it?" Peter demanded, catching her as she fell to her knees.

 

"S-S-S.." she gasped out.

 

"Who. Was. It." Peter punctuated in a worried tone.

 

Aiden looked at his girlfriend with wide misty eyes.

 

Scott's mouth was hanging open as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

 

Isaac felt his bottom lip tremble slightly.

 

"For the love of God, Lydia! Who was it!" Peter demanded as she looked at him in a daze.

 

"Stilinski." was all she got out before she fainted in Peter's arms.

 

All three werewolves shared a worried look as Scott went to go dial home and Isaac went "for a walk" when in reality he was going to go back to the clearing that was calling to him.

 

"Where are you going babe?" Scott asked.

 

"For a walk.. I just.. I need to clear my head." Isaac whispered and Scott nodded understandingly.

 

Peter and Aiden laid Lydia down and tucked her in. Peter sighed and walked over to Scott. "Where's Isaac?"

 

"He went for a walk." he answered then sighed and hung the phone up. "Nobody back home is answering their phones."

 

xXx   At The Clearing With Isaac   xXx

 

Isaac sat in the middle of the clearing, playing with a tuft of grass. "I don't know if anything is even out here but I need someone to talk to. This clearing was just calling to me for some reason and now that I'm here, I don't know what I was so worried for. Something about this clearing feels like home. But that's impossible because Lydia screamed and said Stilinski and that means either mom or papa is dead. Or dying. We aren't sure."

 

Isaac took a deep breath as the tears kept falling down his face. "I just.. I'm so scared of losing somebody else. I don't know what I'll do if I lose mom. But if I lose papa then we'll all lose mom. If someone is out here, please help me." Isaac looked to the sky and begged as he cried harder, his shoulders shaking.

 

Somebody must have heard him because the sky opened up and started raining down on him. "Great. I ask for a little guidance and instead get pelted with rain." Isaac shook his head a scoffed. "Figures.."

 

A hand reached out to touch Isaac's shoulder and he grabbed it while flashing his eyes and growling. He turned to the person and his eyes grew big and wide. "M-Mom?" 

 

Stiles smiled softly. "Hi pup, I thought I told you to get back to Beacon Hills?"

 

Isaac whimpered. "I tried telling them mom. But they didn't listen... I'm sorry..."

 

"Sh, Sh, Sh... It's okay pup. It's alright." Stiles soothed Isaac as he sat down next to Isaac. He patted his lap and Isaac placed his head in it. 

 

Stiles started running his fingers through Isaac's curls and humming a familiar tune. Isaac closed his eyes end relaxed into Stiles' touch, slowly drifting off.

 

xXx   Meanwhile Back At The Hotel   xXx

 

"I don't get it... Isaac isn't answering his phone, the GPS can't locate him. Plus I just can't catch his scent..." Scott said while he paced back and forth.

 

"He's been gone for three hours Scott, maybe he's trying to shift fully so that he can adapt to his feelings better?" Aiden said, trying to be positive. 

 

"I'll try to track him, okay?" Lydia asked, rubbing circles into Scott's back.

 

"Yeah, look it what happened the other day. He'll always come back to you, Scott. Don't worry, he'll turn up soon." Peter reassured.

 

xXx   About Two Hours Later, Still No Sign Of Isaac   xXx

 

Peter sat in the bay window, staring outside, watching the rain fall. 

 

Aiden and Lydia cuddled up on the couch, watching The Notebook. 

 

Scott was taking a nap, to try and relax.

 

Aiden and Lydia kept glancing at Peter, worried that the alpha might go feral without his mate.

 

Peter could feel their gazes on him but he just kept counting the raindrops on the window, reminiscing his last memory with Stiles.

 

 _"I should have just told him we were mates, right then and there."_ Peter thought to himself, sighing in discontentment. 

 

xXx   Flashback   xXx

 

Peter and Stiles had been in bed all day, cuddling and shutting out the real world. With Stiles' back to Peter's chest, hearts beating in sync, Peter felt like the whole world could be ending and it still wouldn't matter as long as he had his mate with him.

 

"Stiles?" Peter asked.

 

"Yes, love?" Stiles replied.

 

"You ever think about our future?" Peter whispered.

 

"Yeah, of course. Don't you?" Stiles said, turning so they were now face-to-face.

 

Peter looked into Stiles' eyes and smiled. He leaned down a little and nudged Stiles' upturned nose with his own. "Mmm... I love your eskimo kisses." Stiles whispered and kissed Peter's lips softly.

 

Stiles leaned back and sighed happily while closing his eyes.

 

"Let's run away together, to Europe." Peter whispered.

 

Stiles' eyes shot open and he looked at Peter in such bewilderment. "Y-You can't be serious..."

 

Peter furrowed his brow. "Utterly."

 

Stiles sat up, Peter following him, and hugged his knees to his chest. "I can't just up and leave babe. I have a life here. And the pack..."

 

Peter stayed silent as he felt his heart breaking a little more with each passing moment. Stiles looked at him, "Don't get me wrong, I love you. I do. With literally every fiber of my being. More than curly fries, and that's saying something." he paused when Peter smirked a little. "But you can't seriously ask that of me, Peter. It's not fair to my father and the pack. They all have had enough people leaving them. Plus Derek and Cora need you."

 

Peter nodded and put on a brave face. "You're right love. I don't know what I was thinking..."

 

* * *

 

Later on that night, Stiles and Peter were having pasta in bed and still continuing to ignore the outside world. "Stiles... There's something that I've been meaning to ask you." 

 

Stiles put his plate down and looked at Peter genuinely. "Of course, babe. What is it?"

 

"Have you ever thought of what it would be like if we were mates? You know I'm older and I don't want to be with anybody else after you." 

 

"And I only ever want to be with you too Peter."

 

"So, what do you say?" Peter asked.

 

"Are you asking me to be your mate or asking me what it would be like if we were mates?" Stiles asked, a little unsure of what his boyfriend wanted from him.

 

Before Peter could answer, Derek came knocking on their bedroom door with serious pack business.

 

xXx   End Flashback   xXx   Meanwhile With Stiles And Isaac   xXx

 

"It seems like you're going through withdrawal pup. Your alphas are worse, aren't they?" Stiles asked and Isaac nodded sadly.

 

"Mom? How come I can't track your scent? Or the fact that I can't smell myself on you? And how come I can remember everything when we're in the clearing and when I'm with you, but once I get back to Scott, Peter, Lydia, and Aiden it all just goes away? It's like my brain is trying to tell me something but I just can't remember. Like phantom limb syndrome..." Isaac said, his voice trailing off.

 

"I'm doing that to you. I'm sorry Zac. I just can't take the whole pack at once, I can only handle you right now. With the headspace that I'm in, you know?" Stiles said softly.

 

"It's okay mom, I understand. And as long as I can remember these moments then I'll be okay. So every time I'm not with you or in this clearing I will forget all of this?" Isaac asked in a small voice.

 

"Yes pup, but only until I'm ready to face Peter again." Stiles said.

 

"So have you been here the whole time?" Isaac asked and Stiles nodded slowly.

 

"Basically. Plus this talisman I'm wearing, I charmed it so that it would work as a scent blocker. I've made one for you too. If you want it.." Stiles said softly and took a deep breath before continuing, "And that way when things get to be too much, you can always come find me. Only you will know where I am." Stiles said as he took out a smaller replica of his own talisman. 

 

"That's the Hale talisman Derek used to try and control Liam's shifts..." Isaac said in a daze and Stiles nodded.

 

"Yeah, Peter gave this to me on our first anniversary." Stiles replied with a small sad smile.

 

"So if I'm wearing this around my neck then it will block my scent and my chemosignals?" Isaac asked and Stiles nodded yet again. "It'll be like my own invisibility cloak won't it?" he added excitedly and Stiles chuckled.

 

"Yes pup, just like that. Plus when you're wearing this you will gain your memories back." Stiles said.

 

"But what if I'm wearing it and Derek or Peter or Scott look into my mind, won't they know the truth too?" Isaac asked worriedly.

 

"No. I charmed it so it would repel against them. Just try to only wear it when you're really missing me and when you're alone. And when that happens, it will lead you to a place where you can find me. Alright, pup?" Stiles said reassuringly. Isaac nodded and nuzzled his face against Stiles' pulse point.

 

"And once you are in the right head space and you're ready for the pack and stuff, I'll gain everything back and no more secrets? Right?" Isaac whispered in a small voice and Stiles nodded with a reassuring smile.

 

 


	7. I'm Sinking Faster And Faster Between Heaven And Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " **Scott**! Wake up and hear the fucking growls! He hasn't uttered a single word to us in _weeks_!  All he does is shake and nod his head, growl, shift from full wolf to beta form, and paces back and forth in front of that _stupid fucking_ window seat! So unless Stiles _magically_ appears right this instant, **he's** \- Lydia points angrily at Peter - not going to fucking get any better nor is he going to stop acting like that! He's **feral** and either  you or me is going to have to tell _Derek_ that he's lost his _uncle_ once  again. And to top it all off, _we're_ going to have to be the ones to stop _Cora_ from cursing Stiles all the way to fucking **Antartica**!" Lydia ranted angrily and loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, 
> 
> I'm so so so sorry about the very late update!! Here's a filler chapter until I can update another one by this weekend! 
> 
> Love you guys so much!! And I hope you all had a great Christmas and have an even greater New Year!!!! 
> 
> P.S. my mom is doing a little better, her body has actually started accepting her medicating. So keep your fingers crossed for me! Much love, and thanks for all the love and support and sticking by me through everything. By the way, I'll be updating Settle Down With Me also. If you're still reading, please comment and leave some kudos, and write "Paradox" somewhere in your comment!
> 
> -xx

 

 

 xXx   A Few Weeks Later   xXx

 

It had been weeks and still no sign of Stiles. Peter felt himself withdrawing from the pack more and more with each passing day. He could feel his wolf creeping into a feral state. Both Peter and his wolf needed their mate and fast.

 

Isaac looked at Peter worriedly. "He _seems_ to be putting on a brave face." he whispered to Lydia. 

 

Lydia looked at Peter and back at Isaac with a blank stare. "He looks like a _zombie_. His  mate is _missing_. It could be _days_ , maybe even hours, before Peter turns feral again."

 

Aiden growled lowly. "You _could_ be a little more _sensitive_ on the subject, _**Lydia**_."

 

Scott looked at the three of them. "Look, guys, we're all just a little on edge. Our pack mate and mother is missing. It's affecting _all_ of us, _especially _ the pack bonds. No need to take it out on each other, okay?" 

 

"Scott's right you guys. If we're going to find Stiles, we need to work together." Isaac agreed.

 

"You're all aware I _can_ still hear you guys, right?" Peter asked with a slightly annoyed voice that caused the rest of them to cringe a little.

 

A chorus of "Sorry, Peter." echoed around the room.

 

xXx   Meanwhile Across Town   xXx

 

Stiles looked down at his phone and slowly read through his texts from Peter.

 

"I see you around in all these empty faces.."

"Without you by my side, the world has lost all color."

"I just wanna keep calling your name, until you come back home.."

"I'm going crazy without you, my love. Please just tell me where you are.."

 

Stiles sighed deeply as he felt tears escaping his eyes.

 

"Oh dear, there's no need to cry." Lauren, the waitress, said. She sat down next to Stiles, wrapping her frail arms around him.

 

"Th-thanks Lauren." he stuttered. "I just.. I miss them so much. Especially P-P.."

 

"Especially Peter. I know.." she replied in a hushed tone. "It's okay to _not_ be okay darling. Now eat up and let me finish my shift. Then we'll discuss things further."

 

Stiles sniffled and chuckled. "Always such a mother hen.." he jokingly scolded.

 

"Well _someone_ needs to look after you, you were all skin and bones when you first wandered in here months ago." she said and smiled at him before walking away to tend to her other tables.

 

Stiles had been coming to this diner for months now, almost got caught by Peter and crew when he forgot to hide his scent. Thank God Lauren reminded him.

 

You see, this diner is very aware of the supernatural. Hell, half the staff are werewolves. The other half is split among humans, sparks, hellhounds, chimeras and even a banshee. Most of the customer base were in the know, the rest being completely oblivious. 

 

Lauren had become Stiles' anchor since he changed. She had been the one to discover him, hiding in an alley and growling to himself. She was a very powerful druid, now retired, but was very helpful in helping Stiles control his shift. She helped him fix up runes and talismans and all kinds of things, helped him become a better spark too. The thing about her was that she reminded him so much of Claudia, his mother. Maybe that's why they got on so well.

 

Stiles looked at her fondly and smiled.

 

xXx   Later On That Night   xXx

 

Isaac and Aiden walked into the diner and sat at the counter. "Two strawberry milkshakes please." Aiden requested when the waitress came over to hand them menus. 

 

"We don't really need the sugar Aiden..." Isaac's voice trailed off. 

 

"Shut up, I just need something to make me feel closer to Stiles. Okay?" Aiden hissed.

 

"Alright. Okay.. I'm sorry." Isaac replied, backing off.

 

The waitress walked towards them, putting down their shakes, and smiled brightly. "My name is Lauren and I'll be your server. Are you two boys ready to order?"

 

Isaac looked at her and smiled. He noticed she was older, maybe in her mid-sixties, and realized she was wearing a talisman similar to the one around _his_ neck.

 

Aiden looked up at her briefly then back at the menu. "Uhm, I'll just have the breakfast burrito with a side of home fries. Please."

 

Lauren wrote that down and paused. "Will that be with steak or chicken, sweetie?"

 

Aiden bit his lip and furrowed his brow. Isaac looked at him with an eyebrow raised then turned back to her.

 

"He'll need _another_ minute." Isaac said and chuckled. "I'll have the short stack of pancakes with bacon and scrambled eggs,  please." he said with a sweet smile, showing his teeth.

 

Lauren turned to Isaac and studied his face for a moment before glancing at his chest. The talisman lay hidden underneath his shirt, but the necklace itself could still be seen, resting against his collarbones. She nodded and wrote everything down then turned to look at Aiden. "Have you decided whether you wanted the steak or chicken burrito?"

 

Aiden opened his mouth to answer but was cut off when someone sat next to him and said, "He'll have the steak. He _always_ takes too long to consider the chicken but never _actually_ eats _anything other than_ steak in his burritos. That'll be all, thanks, Ren!" 

 

Lauren wrote it down, nodded at all three of them and walked off to the kitchen.

 

Aiden and Isaac looked at Stiles with alarmed expressions. Stiles held up his hand. "Before you say anything, I've turned your phones off so you can't contact anyone in the pack and I **_don't_** want to talk about anything until _after_ you guys eat. Got it?

 

"Yes, mom." they said in unison.

 

Stiles leaned over and rubbed his cheek against Aiden's. " _Mom.,_ " he complained. "We're in public, people will stare."

 

"I just wanted to scent mark you, pup, I'm sorry.." Stiles said with a chuckle.

 

Aiden and Isaac looked around cautiously. 

 

"Oh honey, you don't need to worry about that." a waitress said with a laugh as she flashed her blue eyes at them.

 

Another waitress flashed her red eyes and a busboy flashed his yellow ones.

 

"This is a _Were_ diner?!" Isaac exclaimed.

 

Stiles threw his head back and laughed. " **Yes**! You're telling me that you two have been coming here for  weeks and _didn't_ notice that?"

 

Aiden shook his head and looked at the shake in his hands. "Un-fucking-believable."

 

xXx   Peter, Lydia, Scott At Hotel   xXx

 

"Peter, you have _got_ to  stop pacing before you wear the floorboards down!" Lydia scolded and rolled her eyes excessively.

 

Peter turned to her, flashed his eyes, and growled loudly.

 

"Great, it's official. He's on his way to becoming feral."

 

"Lyds, you don't know that." Scott said shaking his head. Hope still filling his voice.

 

" **Scott**! Wake up and hear the fucking growls! He hasn't uttered a single word to us in _weeks_!  All he does is shake and nod his head, growl, shift from full wolf to beta form. He paces back and forth in front of that _stupid fucking_ window seat! So unless Stiles _magically_ appears right this instant, **he's** \- Lydia points angrily at Peter - not going to fucking get any better nor is he going to stop acting like that! He's **feral** and either  you or I is going to have to tell _Derek_ that he's lost his _uncle_ once  again. And to top it all off, _we're_ going to have to be the ones to stop _Cora_ from cursing Stiles all the way to fucking **Antartica**!" Lydia ranted angrily and loudly.

 

xXx   Back At The Diner With The Boys   xXx

 

"So let me get this straight, you won't come clean to the _pack_ because you're now some sort of  fox and can't control your shift? You won't come to your pack full of wayward animals who _can_ shift into wolves and coyotes, but you'll trust _Lauren_ to help you? You've been here for  months but have been hiding your scent and _**Isaac**_ of _all_ people knows the truth? And if I wear _this_ \- he holds up a talisman on a necklace - then I will be in the know _too_?" Aiden asked in a clearly confused tone, with a look of disbelief.

 

Stiles nodded his head slowly. "Yup sounds about right."

 

Isaac looked at Aiden and then back at Stiles, looking like a puppy who was reunited with his long lost favorite toy.

 

"Oh what the hell.." Aiden chuckled and put the talisman around his neck, adjusting it to fit properly.

 

"Are you going to change his memories like you did mine?" Isaac asked softly.

 

Stiles shook his head no. "No pup, I've already done that to his talisman. SO if any of the alphas in the pack were to go into his head, like yours, they'd only see what I want for them to see. It's all altered, just like your head Zac. I've planned it all out."

 

Aiden nodded. "Okay.. So then, if I wanna contact you I just go to this clearing or I can just come here and ask Lauren?"

 

Stiles smiled. "Yes, pup. Now get back to your Alpha and girlfriend. It's been a long day."

 

xXx   An Hour Later   xXx

 

Aiden and Isaac walked into the hotel suite and saw Lydia and Scott in a heated argument. "We brought food!" Aiden called out.

 

Isaac walked over to Peter, who was laying on the window seat in wolf form. He leaned in to whisper in Peter's ear. "Stiles told me to tell you, and my Polish sucks but, utrzymać wilk w zatoce."

 

Peter looked at Isaac with wide eyes and his ear twitched. Isaac stared into Peter's eyes and nodded. "But you aren't allowed to know anything else."

 

xXx   In Peter's Head   xXx

 

"He knows where Stiles is?"

 

"Mate. Mate. Mate."

 

"Isaac. He knows. Stiles is safe. Mate is close."

 

It's getting harder and harder to separate Wolf and Man.

 

Fuck.

 

"Stiles. He knows."

 

"He's going to be mad I'm in wolf form and I'm not keeping my fur from getting tangled."

 

"Stiles, I need Stiles."

 

xXx   Outside Peter's Head, With The Rest Of The Pack   xXx

 

Peter was pacing once again, this time whining and yipping.

 

"What'd you tell him, babe?" Scott asked.

 

"God, make him stop!" Lydia complained.

 

"What'd you say in, Polish, was it?" Aiden asked.

 

"I don't even know, to be honest. I can't remember, all I remember is walking into the suite and then my mind blacks out and then I'm pulling back and staring into Peter's eyes. It's weird.." Isaac replied, voice trailing off.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, 
> 
> I'm so so so sorry about the very late update!! Here's a filler chapter until I can update another one by this weekend! 
> 
> Love you guys so much!! And I hope you all had a great Christmas and have an even greater New Year!!!! 
> 
> P.S. my mom is doing a little better, her body has actually started accepting her medicating. So keep your fingers crossed for me! Much love, and thanks for all the love and support and sticking by me through everything. By the way, I'll be updating Settle Down With Me also. If you're still reading, please comment and leave some kudos, and write "Paradox" somewhere in your comment!
> 
> -xx


	8. It's Never A Bad Time To Deliver Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia, next to Scott with her lips pursed. "Okay babe, spill."
> 
>  
> 
> Aiden glanced at the two and let out a deep breath. "I think I might know where Stiles is. Or at least what he's doing. It's weird. I feel connected to him. And not just through the pack bonds cause he's pack mom. But I genuinely feel him talking to me and coaxing me through all this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's Damsel In Distress...
> 
> Sorry it's been so long but Toxic Valenine has been going through a lot since we've last heard from her. 
> 
> Her ex boyfriend found her and beat her so bad she was in the hospital for a few months. Now she's in rehab and in more debt, in addition to her mother's bills too. I've sent her all the money and support I could. Even flew out to meet her. 
> 
> Anyways... I will be sitting by her bedside and continuing this story for her. So please bare with us. For now, enjoy this filler. Settle Down With Me might be continued in the mean time too but we aren't sure. Comment "rejoice" if you're still with us. Much love! <33

 

 

xXx   Scott, Lydia, Isaac , Peter & Aiden In Hotel Room   xXx

 

 

Scott stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes and a furrowed brow. He wore the classic "confused dad"n look so well.

 

Lydia's mouth was drawn open as if she were made to be a cartoon. Her jaw started to hurt from how dropped it was.

 

Aiden looked from Isaac to the floor and then to Scott and his girlfriend. Something wasn't right. It felt as if his mind was trying to remember something it wasn't supposed to.

 

Peter, still in his full wolf form, kept pacing back and forth. His ear twitching every now and then.

 

Isaac stood up abruptly, opened his mouth, then closed it and sat back down dejectedly.

 

 

xXx   In Peter's Mind   xXx

 

 

"What does the curly one know?"

 

"Mate. Mate. We must find him."

 

"Home incomplete."

 

"Pack broken."

 

"Pups sad. Man Peter sad."

 

"Mate.."

 

Just then Peter let out a low broken whine. All eyes snapping to him. Red, yellow, blue, and Lydia's classic hazel eye color.

 

Isaac slowly got up and made his way to Peter, his head tipped slightly to the side. Submission, defeat, and sorrow were radiating off him and waves. And tonight the four of them were drowning in it. 

 

Scott started to walk after Isaac to stop his mate from submitting to another alpha but Aiden grabbed his arm and shook his head. 

 

"It needs to happen Scott. Peter needs this. Isaac's mind is the only connection we have to Stiles.." Lydia whispered with tears in her eyes.

 

"Scott, I think I remember something.." Aiden whispered so low, not even Peter and Isaac would hear them in their bubble of despair. 

 

 

xXx   Scott, Lydia, & Aiden In The Stairway Of The Hotel   xXx

 

 

Scott stood in front of Aiden with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

 

Lydia, next to Scott with her lips pursed. "Okay babe, spill."

 

Aiden glanced at the two and let out a deep breath. "I think I might know where Stiles is. Or at least what he's doing. It's weird. I feel connected to him. And not just through the pack bonds cause he's pack mom. But I _genuinely_  feel him talking to me and coaxing me through all this."

 

Scott nodded for him to continue.

 

"I don't know how to explain it but one thing I know for _sure_?" Aiden paused and looked around the quiet stairwell. "We aren't the only ones who've felt and caught his scent. We gotta get back to the diner and ask around. There's something going on here.."

 

Lydia nodded and turned to Scott. "He's right." she shook her head no. "There's something about that diner that just makes me wanna **scream**. Someone there _has_ to know **_something_** Scott! This can't be a dead end. There has to be another way, something we're missing."

 

 

xXx   Back In The Hotel Room With Peter & Isaac   xXx

 

 

"Keep the wolf in the bay.." Isaac whispered repeatedly to Peter and ran his hands through Peter's mangled fur. It was then that the rest of them walked back in the room.

 

Peter's snout was hidden in the scruff od Isaac's neck and collar bone. Isaac glanced at them, "That's what I said in Polish. Keep the wolf in the bay. Stiles knew Peter would lose control and shift. He's here. He has to be. How else would he have known?"

 

Peter removed himself from Isaac's company and trotted over to Scott and head-butted his thigh. He sat at Scott's feet and whined low in his throat. 

 

"No Peter, you can't look for Stiles like that. You need to shift back." Scott replied.

 

Peter turned his head to the side and sneezed, shaking his head. Lydia giggled and Aiden turned his head to hide his smile. "He's right Scott, he's got the best chance finding his mate in his best form."

 

Scott looked at everyone in the room, studying their eyes. Landing on Isaac's hopeful face last he let out a sigh. "Fine! But if Animal Control gets called to pick you up, you're on your own. Mutt.." Scott said to Peter with total adoration in his voice.

 

 

xXx   Later On That Night With Stiles   xXx

 

 

Something wasn't right. Something felt off. 

 

Stiles looked around the clearing and felt someone watching him. 

 

He was in his fox form, trying to get a feel for things. Lauren was due to meet him any minute. What was taking her so long? She never missed their daily night routines.

 

 

xXx   Meanwhile At The Diner With Lauren & Gang   xXx

 

 

Lauren was about to close up shop when they walked in, determination set upon their faces like war paint.

 

"Well hello dearies. Where's the fire?" she asked cheerily, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

 

"Where's Stiles?" Aiden demanded.

 

"We know you know something lady. So spill. Where is our pack's anchor?" Lydia growled out.

 

Isaac ducked his head and slowly pulled out his pendant from his shirt, rubbing it secretly between his thumb and knuckle.

 

Peter prowled the diner, trying to catch a scent of cinnamon and home. 

 

Scott followed after Peter, making sure he didn't destroy anything. 

 

Lauren took a moment to look at all of them. "Isaac, if you could lock up the back door for me seeing as I won't be leaving anytime soon, I'd really appreciate it."

 

They shared a look and he nodded, walking to the back. She walked to the front and turned the Open sign to Closed, then locked up.

 

She sat in the corner booth and motioned for Lydia and Aiden to join her. Isaac came back and sat next to her. Scott stood across from them, leaning against the counter. Peter sat at Isaac's feet, a hand scratching behind his ears.

 

 

 

 

xXx

 

 

Stiles felt uneasy. To the extreme level. He took one lat look towards the path Lauren normally took and ran towards it. He was going to have to go find her. He'd go check the diner first. Maybe something came up, some more late night customers. She never could turn anyone away.

 

He kept running towards the diner, excited to lay in the makeshift bed she made for him in the back room. The town thought she had found and aided a wounded fox, _"The idiots.."_ he thought to himself while shaking his head slightly, pushing his paws faster on the ground. 

 

 

xXx

 

 

Peter's ear twitched as he head something outside. 

 

The hairs on the back of Scott's neck stood up. Something was outside. Better yet, _someone_.

 

"MATE!" Peter's mind screamed as he ran towards the back door.

 

"Peter wait!" Scott yelled and charged after him.

 

The rest of them not far behind.

 

Lauren's eyes wide and worried.

 

Peter pawed frantically at the back door, whining and howling and yelping. Antsy to get his paws all over his mate, quite literally too. Isaac chuckled, still rubbing his pendant. Aiden doing the same. Lydia looked at the two of them, quite suspicious, taking a good look at both of their pendants. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at the ground for a second. Then her head shot up and she bolted in front of the door before anyone could open it. "Wait! It's a trap!!" She yelled as Peter growled at her for getting in between him and Stiles.

 

 

xXx   Meanwhile Outside With Stiles   xXx

 

 

Just as he reached the back door, a flying arrow skimmed his shoulder, making him yip loudly. 

 

Lauren and gang could hear him from inside. They heard the loud "thwap!" the arrow made when it landed in the door Lydia was standing in front of.

 

Stiles turned his snout to stare at the tree line, his eyes narrowed and his lip curled into a snarl. _"Hunters. Fucking bastards."_ he growled to himself.

 

 

 

 


End file.
